Degrassi One-shots
by PlatinumDawn
Summary: #3 HUNSTAN/TRUNTER: Will Tristan's crush on his ex's brother turn into a relationship? Or will it end up tragic? #4 ZIGBELL/SAUNVAK: Can Zig stop Cam from killing himself by admitting his feelings for him?
1. Dreli

**Author's Note: I have no regrets... Okay maybe some. If you have a better ship name, put it in the comments. Also sorry for using 'I' so much, I just don't know what else to use. :P**  
It feels so right, but we both knew it was so wrong. How were we supposed to tell Clare? How would she react? Oh hell, we both know she would probably freak out.

I'm having a baby with her and I'm ditching her to be with a _guy_. Not that it's wrong, like I said it feels so right. Just a few weeks ago I gave her that stupid stuffed dog, Clarence. What if she thinks I want to get back together? Oh crap, she'll hate me even more than she used to.

At least Drew doesn't have to worry about it. He's angry at Clare and Clare probably hates him for freaking out.

"You okay?" Drew asked while taking his lips off of mine.  
"What? Oh, oh... yeah."  
"Eli, come on."  
"Drew, seriously. I'm fine." I said while bringing my lips back to his. He stopped me before I could and then started talking again.  
"That's a load of BS and you know it."  
"Fine." I said. "I was thinking about Clare." He got a pissed expression on his face.  
"Why the hell were you thinking about Clare?"  
"I was thinking about how she would react if she found out about us." I admitted.  
"She doesn't have to know." Drew said with one of the cutest grins I've seen in my life.  
"Drew, I'm having a baby with her! She's bound to find out sometime." I said a bit louder than I should've.  
"If you want her to know, you can tell her. I don't mind." He said reassuringly while putting his forehead against my own.  
"God, you're the best." I said before crashing my lips onto his and pushing him down on my bed.

When I woke up I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. I had to squint at it for a moment to finally see the time because it was so blurry. 9:02 AM. I sighed and then closed my eyes. Slowly, I rolled over in my bed until I bumped into something. _What is that? _I asked myself before opening my eyes. Once my eyes were opened and weren't so blurred, I saw a beautiful face. Drew. But it was even better, and hotter I might add, that he was only in his boxers.

I got a questioning look on my face and then looked down at my own body. All I had on was a pair of socks and some boxers. _Last night couldn't have been any better. _I grinned. Still grinning, I hatched an idea in my brain. I grabbed a tank top from the floor and put it on.

I walked into my small apartment kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I scanned the fridge and then saw a carton of milk and a box of raw eggs. Grabbing both of them, I turned the stove on and set a frying pan on one of the burners. I cracked a few eggs into the pan and poured some milk into it. While pushing the raw eggs and milk around with a spatula, I admired the sleeping beauty that is Drew Torres from my kitchen.

When the eggs were finally done, I put them in to two seperate bowls. I poured two glasses of orange juice and got some forks. I put all of the items on a tray and then walked into my bedroom to see Drew waking up.

"Mornin' beautiful." I grinned like an idiot.  
"Good morning. What's that?" He asked.  
"I don't even get a good-morning kiss?" I asked, trying to sound offended. He chuckled and then sat up to peck me on the cheek.  
"Breakfast in bed." I answered.  
"Aww, thanks." He blushed.

I sat down on the bed and handed a bowl and cup to him. We both started eating.  
"Y'know I had a lot of fun last night." He said while swallowing some eggs.  
"I did too. We should have sleepovers more often." I suggested.  
"I'd like that." We both leaned in and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

Once we both finished, we grabbed the bowls and cups and headed to the kitchen. After putting them in the sink, Drew put his hands on my waist and started making out with me. A while later my tank top was discarded yet again and we were making out on the kitchen floor.  
"Who needs sleepovers when you can have play dates?" Drew flirted in between kisses. I smiled and then raised my hands to the back of his head. Soon his hands were at the hem of my boxers and he was about to take them off when we heard an angry pounding at the door.  
"Eli, what the hell?! You missed my ultrasound!" We stopped kissing and then slowly stood up.  
"Clare?" I asked.  
"Who else?! Did you knock up another girl, too?"  
"Shit..." I cursed under my breath. Drew looked up at me and I looked at him. "I guess it's time for her to find out..." I whispered. He nodded in agreement and then we walked to my room to put some clothes on.  
"Hang on!" I yelled. I put my tank top on and Drew put one of my shirts on because he couldn't find his own.

We walked over to the front door, took a deep breath and then opened it.  
"Seriously, Eli! Like what th-" She paused. "Why is Drew here..? And why are you both half naked?"  
I bit my lower lip, grabbed my boyfriend's hand and then raised them for her to see. "We're... dating."

She glared at us and then began talking. "Ha ha. Funny joke." Drew and I stared at the floor. "Wait... You two? Actually together?"  
"Yep..." Drew confirmed.  
"Well, I guess I can't be mad... Love is love, and you can't choose who to love. But seriously, Eli. If you miss another birthing class or ultrasound, I will mess you up."

Drew and I chuckled and then I thanked her for understanding. We talked for another moment or so and then she left.  
"Now where were we?" Drew asked while ripping my shirt off of himself.  
"I think we were in the middle of a play date." I smirked while taking my tank top off and throwing it on the ground.


	2. Chiles

**Author's Note: Again... No regrets. I just had this idea, but Triles will always be my OTP.**  
"Seriously, Miles, you can't just string people along! Tristan doubted your guys' relationship and apparently he was right. You were just trying to piss off your dad." Winston said to me somewhat angrily.  
"I wasn't stringing him along, and I wasn't trying to piss off my dad." I said.  
"Oh, sure. Then why did you two break up?"  
"Chewy, I liked him at first. Then I just got feelings for someone else."  
"Yeah we all know you were never over Maya." Chewy spat.  
"I stopped being interested in Maya after the trial." I admitted.  
"Then who?" The Asian yelled.  
"You!" I said nervously.  
"Me?" He laughed while pointing to his chest. I nodded.

I walked over to him and began talking. "I've liked you since we were like ten. I just haven't realized how much I actually did until lately." Without thinking, I slammed my lips onto his and started making out with him. It took a minute or so, but eventually he was making out with me, too. Our lips moved in perfect sync as he moved his hands to my hips and I moved my hands to his neck. My tongue slid across his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he let it in. Our tongues danced together perfectly. It started off slow and nice and ended up sloppy and rough, but still great. We stumbled over to the couch and he fell on top of me. My hands traveled down to his ass and started groping it. I ripped his shirt off and then we flipped over so he was on top. Soon my shirt was also discarded and I was leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. When I got to the hem of his pants, I started unbuckling his belt.  
"Hey Miles, have you seen Win-... WHAT THE HELL!?"

We both jumped up from the couch.  
"Winston." She started calmly. "Get out."  
"Yeah, okay... Bye Frankie..." He said awkwardly while grabbing his shirt and running out. I bit my lip and sighed.  
"What was that, Miles?! You just had to steal my boyfriend?"  
"Franks, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking... Yeah, I like him but you had him first, I shouldn't have done that." I apologized.  
"You _like_ Winston?" She asked.  
"Yeah... But he's yours, I don't wanna be an ass of a brother. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." She said while hugging me.

*1 week later*

"Hey." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Winston.  
"Hi." I said. He walked over to the couch I was sitting on and sat rather close to me. The other boy leaned onto me and started kissing my neck. "No, Chewy, stop."  
"Miles, I wanna be with you."  
"Chewy, you're with Frankie and she would hate both of us if you dumped her for me." I said firmly.  
"About that... I broke up with her."  
"You broke up with Frankie?" I asked loudly.  
"Yeah." He confirmed. "She completely understood." I grinned and then turned to face him. His lips crashed onto mine and I quickly reciprocated.


	3. Hunstan

**Author's Note: Tell me in the reviews/comments if you want me to turn any of these one-shots into fics, because I'm having a lot of fun writing them. I would love for you guys to give me suggestions on odd couples to write one-shots for, as well. And sorry it's so short.**  
Ever since Tristan and Miles broke up, Tristan was spending a lot of time in the school computer lab. He would go shopping online, check Hastygram and FaceRange, and admire Hunter. He knew it wouldn't end up well, seeing that he used to date his brother, but you just like who you like and can't help it.

Occasionally the blonde would pretend to not know what he was doing and ask the youngest Hollingsworth for help. The brunette thought nothing of it, he just went back to playing Realm of Doom after assisting the other boy.

Eventually Tristan started slipping up, and Hunter would notice him staring. After about a week of that happening, Hunter ran up to him as he was walking home from school.  
"Oh, hi Hunter..."  
"Why are you always staring at me?" The rich boy asked.  
"I don't..."  
"Tristan, I know you do. I see you watching me every day."  
"'Cause I like you!"  
"You like me?"  
"Yeah... It's pretty obvious." Tristan confirmed. "But it's ridiculous, you're straight... I should go." He said before continuing to walk home.

The following week was a bit awkward. Hunter would try to talk to Tristan but the blonde ignored him. On Friday afternoon when Tristan opened his locker, a note fell out.  
_Tristan, meet me at my house. We need to talk._  
-_Hunter_  
Tristan knew he couldn't ignore him forever. He got the books he would need for homework and then began walking to the Hollingsworth mansion.

Once the boy successfully snuck up to Hunter's room he lightly knocked on the door. Seconds later, it was opened by Hunter.  
"Come in." He said a bit louder than a whisper. The other boy came in and shut the door behind him. "Tristan, I'm confused. I don't understand my feelings for you."  
"Yeah, I've heard that before." The boy mumbled.  
"But I know they're good." The Hollingsworth boy leaned in slowly and pecked the other boy on the lips.

A few seconds later, Tristan leaned back in and the two started making out. Both of their hands traveled to each other's necks as their tongues explored the other's mouth. Tristan was the first to lower his hands, and when he did he began unbuttoning Hunter's shirt. Once Hunter's shirt was removed, the rich boy started unbuttoning the other's pants.

When Tristan woke up he glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 3 AM. He looked down at his bare body and then at Hunter's. _I can't believe I hooked up with my ex's brother... _He thought. _My ex's _**_14 _**_year old brother._

Hunter then rolled around in the bed and got tangled in a blanket. He bumped into Tristan, reached his arms out of the blanket and wrapped them around the other boy. Tristan smiled at Hunter's sleeping state and then relaxed into his arms.


	4. Zigbell

**Author's Note: Okay this one is a bit more smuttier than the others... Sorry it's so short.**  
"What the hell are you doing?" Zig yelled to Cam while running to the greenhouse. The lighter haired boy turned around.  
"Ending it." He answered calmly. "It's not like anyone cares anyway."  
"Cam, you can't just kill yourself!"  
"What's it matter to you?" Cam asked. "You're a bastard to me!"  
"Because I don't want my feelings for you to show!" Zig yelled.  
"Feelings for me? Yeah right." Cam laughed.  
"Cam, I like you..."  
"No you don't. You're just messing with me!" Cam yelled.  
"Does this seem like I'm messing with you?"

Zig smashed his body and lips against Cam's. A minute later, Cam was reciprocating. He had moved his hands up to the other boy's dark hair and Zig's hands were at Cam's thighs. Cam's tongue fought for entrance into Zig's mouth and the taller boy happily let it in.

Zig ripped Cam's hockey jersey off and then began on his shirt. The shorter boy fiddled around with the other boy's belt. Once Cam was shirtless and Zig was pants-less, they got on the ground and the brunette sat on top of the black haired boy. Zig held onto the boy's ass as they made out.

Cam slowly stopped making out with Zig and started licking down his neck. Once he got to the shirt, Zig smirked and then took it off before throwing it across the greenhouse. Cam continued down his chest, licking and sucking on the soft skin. It left a few bruises but Zig didn't mind, he loved it.

When the boy got to the other's underwear, he looked up at Zig and smirked. Zig also smirked and then flipped himself and Cam over so he was on top. Zig ripped Cam's belt off and then pulled his pants down to his ankles. Cam kicked them off while Zig attacked his neck with kisses.

"This." Kiss. "Is." Kiss. "Amazing." Kiss.

Once Zig was done, Cam grabbed his arms and pulled him onto his side. He wrapped his legs around Zig's waist as Zig did the same. They continued making out and Zig stuck his hand down Cam's underwear. He held his growing hardness and Cam moaned. Once he finally finished, which took a while, Cam did the same.

When they were finally done they were hugging each other's naked bodies and smiling at each other.  
"I can't wait until round two." Cam smirked.


End file.
